


Not Very Active -(Radioactive Parody)

by ADHDdumbass



Category: Bandom, Imagine Dragons (Band), Radioactive - Imagine Dragons (Song), parody - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Music, Other, Parody, Song - Freeform, Song Parody, crack parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: A crack parody of the song Radioactive... that's it lol





	Not Very Active -(Radioactive Parody)

Parody: not very active

Ooooh-oooh-oooooh  
Ooooh-oooh-oooooh  
Ooooh-oooh-oooooh-ooh  
Oooooooooooooooooooooh

I’m waking up yet I stay in bed  
I grab my phone & I rest my head  
I’m breathing in the morning air  
Sniff ahh, (or for fun; SHNEEEUURRTCH HIEEEUUUAAHCH !)

I’m plugging in, I’m searching up, then checking out on the school bus  
This is it, my songs are done,  
Ooh, woah, oh

I’m waking up I feel it in my toes  
Enough to make my night-light glow  
Welcome to a new day, to a new day  
Welcome to a new day, to a new day  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm not very active, not very active  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm not very active, not very active

I lift my legs and dry my clothes  
It is just a chore, I suppose  
My phone is dim to fit right in  
Ooh woa oh

I’m plugging in, I’m searching up, then checking out on the school bus  
This is it, my songs are done,  
Ooh, woah, oh

I’m waking up I feel it in my toes  
Enough to make my night-light glow  
Welcome to a new day, to a new day  
Welcome to a new day, to a new day  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm not very active, not very active  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm not very active, not very active

Parodies go, song hasn’t died  
Deep from my phone, straight from inside

I’m waking up I feel it in my toes  
Enough to make my night-light glow  
Welcome to a new day, to a new day  
Welcome to a new day, to a new day  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm not very active, not very active  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm not very active, not very active

Actual: radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
*breath*

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa oh

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flag and dye my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa oh

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa oh

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you read this? It's some stupid parody! If you enjoyed it, congrats... You have permission to plagiarize this if you have some sort of school assignment


End file.
